


Ode to the Bishounen

by iceblitz (Tzi)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzi/pseuds/iceblitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly silly cracky poem thing written with Saiyuki in mind, but more about fandoms with hot guys in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Bishounen

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting continues. Crack poem ahoy!

Oh, the Bishounen, what every Fangirl dreams of,

Who wouldn't want to be held in thine own embrace?

He of the slender build and awesome strength?

Any girl would be lucky for a single taste of thy lips,

To run her hands through the silky strands of thy hair,

To gaze deeply into the shining orbs that are thine eyes...

...Why would she be so lucky?

Well... it seems the Fangirl has this habit...

A habit which tends to leave no Bishounen for anybody...

Oh, here are two Bishounen now! See the happy duo?

... And the downfall of the Fangirl is that she is first and foremost

Matchmaker.

And so we have the Bishounen, to be admired but never touched,

To be pursued with little success, and, most of all,

To be the subject of incredibly soppy poetry.

So All Hail the Bishounen! (And damnit Fangirl  _WHY?_ )

**Author's Note:**

> The thing with the orbs is a tribute to the almighty KarotsaMused's "The Breakroom". It is my firm belief that every new Saiyuki fan-author should read it, because it is awesome, hilarious, _and_ informative.


End file.
